


it's so easy

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А наш строгий Альфа в курсе, что сегодня к нему приедет всего один гость и тот – человек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's so easy

– Не все люди его раздражают, – Стайлз жует картошку фри и запивает ее клубничным коктейлем. Слова невнятные, но Скотт давно к этому привык и все понимает. – Наверняка некоторые уже мертвы.

Иногда сарказм так и сочится из Стайлза, и Скотт не говорит другу, но процентов семьдесят из едких шуточек довольно сложно понять. Когда разговоры касаются Дерека, Стайлз едва ли светиться не начинает от усердия. Он старается ввернуть остроту почти в каждое свое предложение. Как и сейчас.

– Нет, ты представляешь? У него совсем нет чувства личного пространства.

Скотт думает, что в этом Дерек и Стайлз очень, очень похожи. Но молчит и жует свой салат. Они ждут Эллисон, которая подвезет их к дому Хейлов, потому что джип Стайлза таинственным образом перестал работать этой ночью. А поход пешком через весь лес перестал быть интересным еще полгода назад.

– Он сказал мне: чувствуй себя как дома, и убери на кухне, – брови Стайлза еще немного и уползут на затылок, Скотт смеется в свою бутылку с водой. – Этот придурок постоянно мной командует, но я же не его щенок?

– Никто не мешает тебе не подчиняться.

– Я бы не сказал, что постоянные угрозы насильственной смерти добавляют изюминку в наши с Дереком отношения. Мне приходится ублажать его, – Стайлз продолжает жевать, а потом давится, и, прокашлявшись, хрипит: – Ублажать его не в том смысле, о, Господи, ну что за фигня?

Скотт очень рад, что Эллисон как раз заходит в кафе, а то появляется вероятность, что Стайлз убьет всех присутствующих здесь людей.

– Привет, мальчики, – Эллисон целует Скотта и подмигивает Стайлзу. – Готовы?

– Д-да, пожалуй, а то я сам себя случайно убью, – Стайлз поднимается из-за стола и выбегает на улицу.

– Что с ним?

– Как обычно, – вздыхает Скотт. – Дерек.

– И почему он пытается открыть дверь моей машины?

– Торопится. К Дереку.

– Но... – хмурится Эллисон, затем улыбается и становится еще прекраснее в глазах Скотта. – А наш строгий Альфа в курсе, что сегодня к нему приедет всего один гость и тот – человек?

Идея нравится Скотту и он звонит Лидии и Джексону. Спустя пару минут Эллисон уже едет к Дереку.

Спустя еще десять минут Скотт выволакивает Стайлза из машины.

– Что? Эй! В чем дело, Скотт?

– У нас возникли неотложные дела, и тебе придется побыть сегодня с Дереком.

– Но я могу и дома отстойно провести время, – Стайлз цепляется за сидения, но пальцы соскальзывают.

Стоит ли говорить, что Эллисон старается не смотреть на Дерека, который в свою очередь внимательно наблюдает за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой.

– Так, Стайлз, – сам Стайлз сидит на земле и пожухлых листьях, а Скотт нависает над ним. – Меня несколько утомило твое нытье по поводу Дерека, так что лучшим решением является оставить тебя тут. Для выяснения отношений. – Скотт поворачивается к Дереку. – Да, я в курсе, что сегодня собрание, но ты же согласишься – все конфликты стоит решать на самых ранних стадиях? Мы будем завтра к десяти. Не скучайте.

Скотт садится в машину и пока пристегивается, читает по губам Стайлза: «я так попал». Дерек стоит на крыльце без движения.

Эллисон, выезжая из леса, наконец, говорит:

– Надеюсь, что ты действительно увидел то, что есть. Иначе...

– Иначе Дерек устроит мне первоклассную трепку.

***

На следующее утро Эллисон и Скотт приезжают раньше Лидии и Джексона. Их встречает Стайлз:

– А, это вы, предатели.

– Привет, солнышко, – Скотт уворачивается от пинка. – Как тебе спалось?

– Скотт, – Эллисон делает Очень Выразительный Взгляд, но это не помогает.

– Я не буду разговаривать с тобой, придурок.

Дерек спускается с лестницы, в руках у него левый кед Стайлза, который метким броском оказывается в руках владельца. Если бы Скотт сравнил Стайлза с помидором, то почти угадал бы насыщенность румянца друга.

– Итак?

– Итак, – Стайлз нервно чешет затылок, другой рукой все еще держит кед.

– Стайлз, ты мог бы обуться и позавтракать.

– Я не буду готовить завтрак для всей стаи. Опять.

Очень Выразительный Взгляд Дерека ничуть не хуже, чем у Эллисон:

– Завтрак уже готов.

Стайлз невнятно бурчит под нос и вместо того чтобы обуть кед, снимает тот, что уже на нем. Он шлепает серыми носками в сторону кухни и оглядывается на Дерека, Скотта и Эллисон:

– Значит, я не буду есть в одиночестве.

Дерек первый следует за ним, и он слышит, как Скотт и Эллисон дают друг другу пять.


End file.
